Weakness
by Agent South
Summary: Sylar finds Peter at his weakest time. Set during season one seven days before the bomb. Pylar, PeterSylar, SylarPeter whatever you want to call it.


* * *

Title: Weakness

Author: Alice Grey

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: Sylar/Peter

Rating: PG-13 (Violence/Language)

Summary: Sylar finds Peter at his weakest time. Set somewhere during Season 1, Peter is pissed at Nathan and his Mom and runs off.

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters obviously. Why do I have to do a disclaimer? I hate these things. –sighs- Oh well.

Author's Note: I slipped too much out of my Mylar phase. Don't worry. I will eventually finish "Unexpected" but right now it's Pylar or Petlar for me. In this story, Peter already knows who Sylar is and it's about a week til the bomb. Him being kinda emoish about his family. Sylar is sort of oocish at some places, but that's Gabriel in him. Enjoy

* * *

**Weakness**

* * *

Peter slammed his hand against the wall, causing Nathan and his mother to jump. Nathan sighed and stepped closer to his brother, but Peter glared.

"Peter this little fantasy about saving the world has got to stop." Angela said sternly. Nathan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mom…"

"You cannot be the hero all the time." She continued, ignoring Nathan. Peter's eyes shot bullets into hers.

"What do you expect me to do! Just let half of New York go up in flames!?" He yelled. She sighed and shook her head. Nathan moved closer.

"Peter, I know you want to be this big hero and-"

"No Nathan! I don't want to be the Hero! I just want to make sure the people I love are safe!" He said. "And if that means me dying then so be it!" He turned around. Nathan opened his mouth to protest, but Peter was already gone.

* * *

The rain was coming down almost in slow motion. The dark haired man was sitting on a swing just staring out into space. His predator watched him from a distance, evaluating him. Peter held his hands out and looked down at them.

"All this…because of me…" He said slowly to himself as the rain began to come down harder. He could feel his eyes stinging now. He was lost. He looked up at the sky. "What do I do? Everything is going to end and there is nothing I can do…" He could feel his lips going numb from the cold rain. He didn't care though.

Little did he know that his enemy watched, not thirty feet away, under a tree. Sylar was watching him, hearing his every word, waiting, like a snake, ready to strike at any moment. He could feel the air around him begin to cool as he held out one hand, concentrating an orb of ice into his hand.

Peter felt the temperature drop and looked around. Sylar perked a brow. Why was he just standing there toying with the brunette when he could be taking his powers? He could have it all with just one victim. But there was something stopping him. What was it? Was it fear? Fear that he would be beaten by Peter? No… he wasn't afraid of Peter. He wasn't afraid of anything. If not fear then what was it?

Peter's eyes widened slightly as he spotted the dark haired man under the tree. He stood up and backed up a bit. Sylar was dressed in all black and his hand was blue, which only meant he head the power to manipulate ice. Peter swallowed hard. He didn't know if could face Sylar like this. In this condition.

Sylar walked out, smirking slightly, the blue orb not leaving his hand. His eyes stared into Peter's with deadly intensity. As if he were reading his soul.

"Hello Peter…" He said, his voice dark and venomous as ever. Peter forced a glare and held his hands out.

"Sylar…" He said. There was no movement. He should have been thrown across the park by now. What was Sylar doing? "Why are you here? To kill me…" Peter looked down. Death? Maybe that was the answer. If he was the bomb then if he was dead, that would be the end of it.

"I haven't thought about what I want to do with you yet." Sylar said, causing Peter to look up from his thoughts. Sylar walked forward a bit. "Maybe I don't want you dead yet." Peter blinked.

"Why not?" He asked. Maybe his death would save millions. If Sylar had his ability he wouldn't have to kill anyone else. All he'd have to do is absorb there powers, like Peter. "If you kill me…you'll have it all… then this will all be over…" Peter said softly as he looked at the ground, his lips trembling slightly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his guard completely down. Why did it matter if he died. It was for the best anyways. Sylar let his hand fall and the cold air faded.

"You want to die?" He asked, slightly surprised. What was Peter talking about it? Did the brunette know what he was saying? He was basically asking Sylar to kill him. "Why?" Peter's hands were trembling now. He didn't deny that he was scared to die, but if it would save millions than that was a sacrifice that he was willing to make.

"If you kill me and take my power…you wont have to kill anyone else…" He said. Sylar raised an eyebrow. Peter was right, having Mimicry would mean that he could use anyone's power. "And if I am this bomb… me being dead means it would never happen…" He looked up and at Sylar. "Right?" Sylar stayed silent for a moment.

"I suppose…" He said. "But what if you aren't the bomb? What if I am?" Sylar asked, his eyes focusing on Peter's lips for some reason. They were blue, cold, and trembling. He looked away from them. "Then you would die for no reason…" He said. Peter clenched a hand, trying to warm up.

"Never know unless I try…" He said. "The way I see it…I can prevent deaths either way. Victims of the bomb…and victims of you…" Sylar stepped forward. Peter looked up at the sudden movement.

"Why are you so prepared to die for this world? Why does it matter?" He asked, not understanding how someone could just ask for death so easily.

"Not for the world… for my family for everyone close to me." Peter replied. Sylar looked away. He had never known a great family. He closed his eyes momentarily.

"I…" He hesitated. Why was he hesitating? For some reason he did not to kill someone who was asking to be killed. Was that the reason? Because it wasn't a challenge? Or did he see a piece of himself in Peter. He remembered feeling that way before. Lost. Like death was the only way for others to be happy. Sylar placed his hands in his pockets and turned. Peter looked up.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked, surprised by the other's actions. Sylar began walking off, not sure of what to think anymore. Why didn't he want to kill Peter…he had to find out why. "Sylar!" Sylar didn't respond, just disappeared without another word. Peter was left standing there, cold, wet and seven days from the end of the world as he knew it.

* * *

Sylar stared up at the blank ceiling, searching for answers. What he found was just white tile and a massive headache. He sighed. It was four days away from election day now. He had stayed awake all night thinking about why he was so reluctant on not killing Peter. He found no answers, just the same old pain he got every time he thought about the boy's ice cold blue lips and that sad expression that reminded him so much of his old self.

"What the hell is wrong with me!? I should be jumping at the opportunity to take his power." Sylar sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. It was night and still raining. It had been raining since that day… Sylar closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He wondered about where Peter could be now. He shook his head. "I can't be becoming obsessed with him…god no…" He told himself, but his mind said something completely different. He sighed and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

The night air was cool against his skin, the sounds of the rain against the pavement echoed in his mind, but was not as painful as the silence of the apartment he had just exited. The city streets were pretty silent dispite it being night. Sylar looked up at the dark sky and began to walk aimlessly, wanting nothing more than to get away from the silence of his own thoughts.

He found though, that he could not escape thoughts of a certain dark haired empath. He hadn't stopped thinking about him yet. Why did he want to die so bad for people who wanted to see the city destroyed? He couldn't understand it at all. And why did _He_ want so much different for the boy? He didn't want to kill him…he didn't even want him dead for some reason. Sylar sighed and stopped outside a small church. It was dark inside the small building, but he heard someone inside. He ignored it for the time being and sat on the steps. If anyone tried to start anything, they'd be dead in seconds.

He let the cool rain fall down on him, hoping it would wash away these thoughts. It failed, however, and only succeeded in bringing more thoughts of Peter into his confused mind. He growled low. "Get out of my head!" He yelled to himself, trying to knock Peter from his mind.

The rain was beginning to bother him as well so he settled inside the building, easily making a way in. He looked around. There were some candles lit nearby the entrance that he hadn't noticed when he looked in the window earlier. He quietly scooped the place out, not wanting to be randomly attacked by a hobo. He say someone curled up near the alter of the church and assumed the person was homeless. Sylar stepped forward, looking closely at the person. He looked a little young to be a hobo, but then again it was dark. From what he could make out about the person's features he had dark brown lengthy hair and he was wrapped up in a black jacket and a small blanket.

The person moved a bit and Sylar prepared for an attack, but there was none. The man merely sighed and spoke.

"Have you decided if you're going to kill me yet?" Asked a familiar voice. Sylar peered at the man and sighed to himself. The one person he'd been trying not to think about was the one person he had run into.

"Peter…" He said. Peter turned over a bit and looked up at Sylar. The dark haired man sighed. "You just wont leave me alone will you?" He said, more of a statement than a question. The brunette sat up and lit one of the candles, allowing Sylar to see better.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. Sylar sighed and sat down on the front row. Peter looked up at him.

"Because… ever since you offered your life to me I can't stop thinking about you…" Sylar said it so easily and casually that Peter could not help but be surprised. It sounded as if the dark haired man were falling for him. "I don't want to kill you.. and I wont… I don't know why I don't but I'm not going to kill you…" He said. Peter growled.

"I want to die! I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't want to be the cause of everyone's pain and suffering that is to come!" He yelled as he stood up and stepped closer to Sylar. Sylar sighed and closed his eyes. He was two seconds from snapping.

"You being dead is only going to cause these people you want to protect so bad, more pain than you know." He replied. His mind wandered to his own time when he felt that way. When he wanted to die. Only one person was able to bring him back from that and she was gone now…for good. He sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. "Besides… im pretty much the only person who can kill you and I'm not going to." Peter came at him. Sylar stood quickly.

"Do it!" He yelled. "Kill me!" Sylar snapped and slammed Peter against the wall. His voice came out in a deep growl as his hand clamp around the brunette's throat, physically now, rather than telekinetically. Peter gasped.

"No!" Sylar yelled darkly. He stared into Peter's blue eyes then sighed slowly as the brunette's lips began to tremble once more. "I'm not going to kill you because I know that's not what you really want." Peter was about to protest but Sylar kept speaking. "I don't know why I suddenly feel like doing the right thing, but I don't want to kill you because you remind me of me…" He said. Peter blinked, he had his hand around Sylar's wrist.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sylar looked away from Peter's eyes. Why was this boy making him feel like this? What were these feelings? He loosened his grip, but did not let go.

"I was just like you once…I thought my death would make everyone happy. That is would change things for the better. I felt like I was a problem and that I needed to be eliminated." He said. Peter stared at him intensely, his eyes softening a bit. "Of course now I am a problem to most people… if anyone needs to die…its me… not you…" He said. Why was he speaking this way. It was as if he finally understood now that he was doing everything wrong. Like he found clarity in Peter's eyes. "You don't want this…not really…there has to be another way to stop this explosion other than you dying…" Peter blinked and looked down.

"Why do you suddenly care so much about me?" He asked. Sylar looked away and let Peter down off the all, but his hand remained at the other's neck, but only a soft touch now, causing Peter to look bewildered.

"I don't know…" Sylar replied. Peter stared into the dark haired man's eyes for a long time. Not moving from that spot, not pushing him away either. They stayed like that until Peter moved forward. Sylar was about to move, but his lips were captured in a kiss that made him fall completely. It was only the softest of caress against Peter's cold, yet sweet lips, but it was enough to send a jolt through his body. A mix of confusion and understanding all in one. Sylar couldn't help but move his lips in time with Peter's, confused but somewhat satisfied a strange sense of happiness overwhelmed his mind. He moved forward a bit and wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling the sad brunette closer to him. He could feel wet tears falling onto the other's cheeks. Why was Peter crying? Was it because of him? Peter wrapped his arms in response around Sylar's neck, kissing up a little more, allowing his lips to part slightly. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Why were they suddenly falling for one another? None of it made sense. But then again, did it have to?

The tears were falling from the younger one so easily now as a whimper that resounded so perfectly within Sylar's mind was heard. Sylar felt sad now, sad because Peter was sad. He parted slowly as Peter's tears fell down heavier. Sylar looked confused.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Peter let his head rest on the older man's chest, sobbing quietly. Sylar held him close and sighed.

"What do I do now?" Peter asked quietly. "I've completely lost it all… what do I do?" The dark haired man let his eyes wander to the cross that stood on the alter.

"You do whatever you can to stop this bomb… and I do my best to be forgiven." He said. Peter looked up, a slight confusion in his eyes. "I don't want to do this anymore… I finally realize what a monster I am… and I want to be forgiven…" He said. Peter stared up at him, his eyes flickering with a slight hope. Sylar let a smile play on his lips. Peter let the tears cease and his lips curve into a smile as well.

"If you help me…than I will help you…" He said. Sylar tilted his head a little to the side and smiled. "Help me control this… help me not to explode and I will forgive you…and that's a start." The brunette leaned forward again and pressed his lips against Sylar's once more, causing the other to smirk.

"I think that sounds fair…" He said. Peter closed his eyes, his heart finally feeling slightly less heavy in his chest and leaned against the older man. Who knew he'd find this feeling in the most unlikeliest of people. Sylar kissed Peter's forehead and held his new love close. It was a strange world after all, a strange world indeed.

* * *

That…was totally randomly written. I wanted to do an emo Peter story and this is what came out. I'm coming out of a writer's block so forgive me if it SUCKS. I wanted Pylar so I wrote Pylar… there. That's it… it's over… go away… there's no more! SHOO! Go click the review button now! If you do, maybe I'll give you a sequel.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

If you are still reading, then I guess you get a cookie. -hands a cookie- Now be kind and review!


End file.
